


Wish (A Killua Zoldyck Story)

by Loopy123



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Magical kingdom, Multi, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopy123/pseuds/Loopy123
Summary: If one wish of your's can be granted, what will it be?-Wealth and riches?-Magical Powers?-World Domination?My name is Killua Zoldyck. I was asked the same question. However, it's for real.Out of all of the possible things I could've wished for, I chose something different---The opportunity to restart my life, in a completely different world, from zero.However, this wish can only last for 6 months...





	1. Prologue - A Singular Wish

**Author's Note:**

> "You should enjoy the little detours, to the fullest. Because that's where you will find things more important than what you want."

_“Your betrayal on your friend will always be remembered! It’ll leave a permanent scar on you! Forever and ever!”_

 

 

This sentence always whispers itself into my ears whenever I’m alone. Constantly reminding me of the truth. The truth I wanted to seal away forever. It haunts me in my sleep, when I’m doing work, or even when I’m just playing around. Whenever I hear it, an image appears in my head. The picture of a boy lying next to me, motionless. No...the image of a dead boy lying next to me with severed arms and legs. His name is Joe. He was my friend. We lived, played, and studied together. Our relationship was almost as close is mine and Gon’s from three years ago.

 

You might ask, “Why does this particular image pop into my head when I hear that whisper?”

The answer is simple: I killed him… He died because of my hesitation to save him. I was scared I might die as well if I rescued him. I left my friend to die because of my false evaluation of my own skills.

My greatest fear has been realized…”One day down the line, you’ll leave your friend to die.”

Look at me now. Ever since losing Joe, I've been living in an abandoned old shack in the slum of a city. My silver literally reflects the moonlight because of all the grease on it. I make a living by stealing and pickpocketing, abusing my powerful Nen Transmutation power.  I’m the lowest of the low…

How nice would it be, if I can just leave this broken, cruel world, and restart in a brand new world? A world where nobody will know me, not even family or friends. I’ll get the chance to restart my life anew. Throw away my past, and start over!

 

It is then, right after I said those words, everything around me starts to fade away, and disappear. I reach out with my hand and shouts. However, nobody’s there to witness it. Nobody will care if I disappeared, in fact, I might be doing this world a favor…My eyes start to shut together, and before I know it, I fall onto the ground.

 

I wake up a day after that, on a quiet, mysterious meadow.

-In a brand new world...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - A strange, new world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His wish has been fulfilled. However, as the old saying suggests, "Be careful what you wish for."

 

_Once upon a time, there lived a really pretty girl named Candy Clementine. She’s the princess to the Kingdom of Elior. The daughter of King Camerson and Queen Grace._

 

_Living here is no piece of cake, however, the Kingdom of Elior faced a great enemy. The Tryclar Kingdom. Elior and Tryclar are publicly sworn enemies. Both of their military and magician skills are similar._

 

**_*Timeskip_ **

 

“Ahh! Killua!” Good morning.” A voice calls out to me as I’m having breakfast.

 

Hi, good morning to you too, Miss Candy.” I turn around, and sees the blue-haired girl. “I just want to thank you again, for taking me into your castle and helping me out.”

 

“That happened more than three weeks ago, why are you still thanking me?”

 

“I felt that it was really nice of you. Because without you, I would’ve still been lost back in the city next to that giant meadow place.”

 

“Hey! To be fair, I took you in because you saved my life from those gangsters over there. And you had a really cool magic power…” She hesitates, “Who knows, maybe fate planned this all along. Maybe we’re destined to meet...”

  


**_*Timeskip (A month ago. Candy’s P.O.V)_ **

 

“What? A wish? I can wish for anything in the world?” I (Candy) ask.

 

“That is correct. But only for six months” The voice answers.

 

“Well, my mom is the Queen and my dad is the King, so if I want something, I can just ask them… Oh! I’ll ask for something I never had before. Or, I guess I should say 'someone'?”

 

“Hmm? So what is it? What is your wish?”

 

“I wish for a true friend. A friend who will never leave me nor betray me.”

 

“That’s it? You can wish for much more. Like magical powers, or control of the entire world!”

 

“I don’t want any of that. I just want friendship, it’s something I haven’t experienced before.”

 

“Alright….Your wish...is my command.”

 

It is a minute after that, I meet Killua for the first time in a dark alley.

 

Yes, that is correct, Killua Zoldyck is the true friend I wished for.

  


**_*Timeskip (Back to the present, still Candy’s P.O.V)_ **

 

After wondering the castle, I walk back to my room, which is on the second floor. When I open the door, I see Killua sleeping on my bed. If it’s  anyone else, he can get executed for invading my private property. However, I quietly sit next to him and watch him sleep. He’s basically snoring... How adorable.

 

My movements wake him up, when he looks at me, my face blushes bright red.

“Hmm Miss Candy? Why’s your face red? Are you okay?” He puts his pale hand onto my forehead to check if I have a temperature.

 

I panic and answer in a hurry, “Umm..n-no, I’m fine...I’m really fine…”

 

“Okay then, if you say so.” He smiles at me.

 

Gosh, his smile is the reason why I love him. They’re so bright for an indoor person like him. I wish he can stay with me longer, longer than five months.

 

No, I wish he can last, forever.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

**My (Killua’s) P.O.V**

 

“So... I heard about this war going on with the Tryclar Kingdom? What’s that about?” I ask.

 

“Mmm, this should be common sense for people. But we’ve been in a war with them for three times before. We won the second and the third of the three wars. But we heard that they got a lot stronger ever since their last defeat. So...we’re kinda screwed.”

 

“Hehe.” I sharpen my nails into claws, “I might be able to help.”

 

“Wow! They’re pretty sharp! How did you do that?” She asks.

 

I was just about to say they’re from years and years of tortuous training, but then I realize I don’t have to - I can make up my past in this new world.

 

“Pure talent.” I mumble quietly.

 

“Mmm okay. But even if you join the army, it’s only one more person, still can’t change the outcome of the battle.

  


**Candy’s P.O.V**

 

_“Please don’t go to war. I want you with me! You’re my friend! I don’t want you to die!”_

 

The thoughts of losing Killua overwhelms me. I know he can last for another five months, but my heart breaks whenever I think about him leaving me.

Suddenly, I feel his hand on my head. He lightly pats me and says. “If you don’t want me to, I won’t. So don’t worry.”

 

Emotions overwhelmed, tears rush out of my eyes. I nod silently.

 

“Afterall…” Killua gets up from his bed and kneels down to me. “You’re my princess, right?”

 

“Oh God Killua no! Not you.” Words rush out my uncontrollably. “Just treat me like a normal person, okay? Just a normal friend. Don’t regard me as a princess.”

 

“Sure thing, Candy, sure thing.”

 

It’s the first time someone called her by her name without honorifics. The meaning of friendship is starting to mend her broken, shattered heart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave A Kudos if you liked it! It makes my heart warm and fuzzy. uwu  
> Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be out in a day or two. Stay tuned!  
> Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Killua and Candy are unsure of each other's motives and wishes. Both are aware that this will soon lead to a misunderstanding that can seperate them away from each other. 
> 
> What will they do to prevent it? Or...will this leave another scar on Killua's heart?

**_My (Killua’s) P.O.V_ **

  


Candy and I are sitting on her bed chatting normally, when the King and Queen came in. From their facial expressions, I can tell they aren’t pleased with my stay at the palace, especially their daughter’s room. “Candy, you can’t let strangers into your room like that!” King Camerson yells.

 

“Relax dad! He’s not a stranger! We’ve been together for a month now. He hasn’t done anything weird.”

 

“You mean, hasn’t done anything weird...yet.”

 

“Ugh…” Candy groans next to me.

 

_“Right! I forgot introductions.”_

 

I get down from the bed and kneels down. “Your majesty. Please don’t misunderstand me. I’m only here because Princess invited me to come to chat with her. She gets bored sometimes…”

 

My politeness seems to calm the king down a little bit, but only a little bit. He continues, “What if he’s from the...the…” He turns around to face me and hesitates.

“From the...what?” I ask.

 

“From...from the underworld.” He finally finishes his sentence.

 

_From his sudden pause and his mixed up expressions, I can tell that wasn’t what he was going to say in the first place._

 

The king speaks up again, “What’s your name again?” He points at me.

 

“Killua. Killua Zoldyck.”

 

“Well, Killua. Where are YOU from? I barely know anything about you.”

 

 _I can tell them the truth and clear the mystery once and for all. But then...they’ll find out about my past...that’ll...that’ll defeat the whole purpose of this wish! I have to keep this secret…._ I look toward Candy, she stares at me with a pair of earnest, adorable eyes. _I have to keep this secret.... For now, at least._

 

“Huh? Why are you staring  at my daughter?”

 

“Your majesty, I don’t have a home, I don’t have any parents. I wonder from places to places. I wasn’t sure of what my future will look like. But after meeting your beloved daughter, everything changed. I’ll stay with her during these remaining five months.”

 

Candy’s body jolts in surprise.

 

“Huh? Five months? What’s going to happen in five months?” The King asks.

 

 _Oh crap! I accidently said the deadline for the wish!_ My heart is practically thumping out of my chest. _“I’m so stupid!_

 

The King turns his attention toward his daughter, “Candy, you reacted pretty dramatically when he said it, do you have any ideas?”

 

She stares down at her feet, and quietly mumbles, “No. I don’t”

 

_Candy’s acting weird all of a sudden, why’s that? Is she related to my six-months wish?_

 

“Killua, you’re dismissed.” The king points toward the door of the room.

 

“But…”

 

He cuts me off, “I said, you’re dismissed!”

 

I stand up and start to walk toward the exit, on the way there, I whisper something into his ear.

 

“You might be in a higher position than me. But I’m a person too, so I’d like some respect.”

 

“Tsk.” He scoffs.

 

Upon hearing that retort, I immediately dash back and puts my claws right below his chin.

 

“If you don’t, I don’t care who I will kill, even if it’s the king.”

 

And there, deep within the King’s eyes, I see a trace of fear.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

**_Candy’s P.O.V_ **

 

After Killua exits out of the room, I start to bombard my father with questions.

 

“Why did you lie?” I ask.

“Lie about what?”

 

“Don’t play dumb! You were going to say he’s from the Tryclar Kingdom, but then you changed it to from the Underworld.”

 

“Listen, honey. It’s for our country’s safety. If he is from the enemy’s kingdom, and if I said it, he would’ve killed me right there. And from his silent footsteps and his sharpened nails, I can tell that he’s an assassin.”

 

“No! Killua is not an assassin! He has no evil intentions! He’s my friend!”

 

“Candy! Quit shouting! He can probably still hear us. And...are you sure you have no association with him? You acted super weirdly when he said something about the five months.”

“I don’t have anything to do with it.” I answer calmly.

 

“Are you lying to me? Candy, you and I both know your punishment if you lie.”

 

“I know dad, one of my fingers will get cut off. I’m telling the truth, dad.”

 

“Okay...I believe you.” He begins to walk toward the door. “Well, you better keep an eye on him, I’m going to tell anyone about his threat, but if he’s able to threaten me, he won’t hesitate to do the same to you.” He walks out of the room and closes the door behind him.

 

I murmur to myself, “I know Killua, he isn’t like that. He’ll never betray me...But...how did he find out of the six months time limit on my wish? Or rather, how did he know about him disappearing in five months?...Wait...or maybe, just maybe, similar to myself, he made a wish that will also last for six months.”

 

“But what did he wish for?...I guess I’ll have to ask him myself.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave A Kudos if you liked it! It makes my heart warm and fuzzy. uwu  
> Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be out in a day or two. Stay tuned!  
> Bye!


	4. Two Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of them can see holes in each other words. It's only a matter of time until they find out about each other's secrets and wish.

**_My (Killua’s) P.O.V_ **

  
  
  


“Ugh!” I groan as I step out of Candy’s room. “With that sort of King leading everyone, it’s a wonder that this country still exists.”

 

After calming myself down for a bit, I realize the mistakes I’ve made. 

 

_ “What was I thinking! I just threatened the King of this country. I might be really strong, but certainly not strong enough to defeat the entire military of this nation. Now all I can do is pray that he doesn’t report me… Oh man! I’m such an idiot!”  _

 

I slam my fist into the corridor wall in frustration, making a slight dent. “But why did Candy react so dramatically after I misspoke about the five months? She obviously wasn’t telling the truth when she said she doesn’t know about it. She wouldn’t look into his eyes.”

 

I begin to walk away from the room, “But what? What’s she hiding from me?’

 

Then, I heard a shout coming from inside the room, in Candy’s voice. It makes my heart soften in an instant. 

 

_ “No! Killua is not an assassin! He has no evil intentions! He’s my friend!”  _

 

...It’s been so long since the last time I heard that line.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


**_Timeskip (Five hours later, Killua’s P.O.V)_ **

  
  


“Hey Killua!” Someone calls me from behind. It’s Candy.

 

“Oh hey!” I turn around and wave toward the blue-haired girl. “What’s up?”

 

“I was thinking about going shopping. Say...can you come with me?” She tugs onto my left sleeve, not letting go.

 

“W-wait! Candy! W-what are you?” The fluster paints my face bright red, and I stumble upon saying the words. 

“Please...Killua. Please.” She continues to wine and beg. 

 

“O-okay. Fine. I’ll come with you.” 

 

“Yah! Killua is the best!” She runs off into the distance, “I’ll get dressed quickly, just wait for me by the main door!” 

 

“Ah. Okay!” I sigh at her childish behavior, “Honestly, why isn’t she ashamed of herself?” 

I mutter quietly.

 

“Huh? Killua, what was that?” 

 

“Oh..um...n-nothing! Hehe…You’re pretty good at hearing.” I scratch my head nervously, praying to God that she doesn’t throw another tantrum.

 

“I’m going to let that one slide.”

 

“Just go change already!”

 

“Alright, alright! Don’t rush me!” She runs into her room and shuts the door. 

 

“Man! She has a sharp ear!” I turn around and make my way over to the main door of the palace. 

  
  
  


**_Timeskip (10 Minutes later, Killua’s P.O.V)_ **

  
  


“Candy! You’re finally here! What took you so long?” After waiting for her for ten minutes, she finally shows up at the main entrance. 

 

“How long did you think putting on makeup will take me?”

 

“Umm...Why are you wearing makeup?”

 

“Oh….um….no-nothing…”

“Ah! I get it!” My eyes light up, and I begin to tease her.

 

“No-no! It’s not what you think!” She covers her face with her hand to hide her blush, but..it’s pretty obvious.

 

I walk up to her and pats her back, “Alright, let’s go!”

 

One of the butlers next to us suddenly speaks up, “Princess, do you want security to accompany you?” 

 

“No. Definitely not. Just me and Killua.” 

 

“As you wish.” He opens the door for us, and we step outside. 

 

“The weather is always so nice here.” I say while looking up at the vast, blue afternoon sky. 

 

“Yup!” She answers without even looking. I can feel her staring at my face the entire time.

 

“We’re not going shopping, right?” I ask.

 

“No, we’re not...I just wanted to walk and talk alone with you. You’know, outside the house. I’ll show you around.”  She says with a real even and soothing tone,

 

“Sure. So...where are we going?” 

 

“Into that forest. There’s something in the middle of it that I want to show you.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

The forest that we are in right now is densely covered with leaves and trees. The sunlight can barely make its way down here through the thick leaves.

 

“Say...Killua. You said you don’t have any parents nor a home… is that true?” She asks nervously.

 

_ “Should I say the truth? But that would destroy the whole purpose of coming to this world. No...I’m lying to myself, that’s not the real reason why I wanted to escape the old world. This isn’t right! Right! I know!” _

 

“No, I was lying back then.” As soon as I say these words, a feel a huge relief inside my heart. 

“Candy, I’m from a different world. I left my old one because it was so brutal.”

 

“Oh...what made you finally tell me?”

 

“Good question. What made me tell her?” I ask myself. 

 

_ The answer is simple: One of the reason for me leaving the old world is I don’t have any friends there anymore. Without friendship, the world can be a really cruel place.  _

 

“Yes, that’s right…” I increase my volume, “If I don’t trust you, how can I ever become friends with you?”

 


	5. Test of Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua and Candy goes out for a walk. They have a really pleasant time. However, Killua is forced to tell her the truth...of his past.

Candy’s P.O.V

 

“Those are the exact words that I wanted to say to him…I thought he will consider me a nuisance when I ask about being my friend. But now, he’s the one saying those words to me! Oh I’m so happy I can die right now!” 

“Killua, you’re really amazing, you’know.” 

“Huh?” Suddenly a little flustered, the color of his cheeks turns slightly red. “What’s this about?”

“Just a compliment.” I answer. 

 

The rest of the afternoon goes by quickly and happily. We’d run around the place. Killua is, of course, faster than me, but he’d always wait for me to catch up everytime I fall behind.

The sun begins to set. “Aww! What a romantic view for us!”

Just when I’m about to hug Killua, I notice someone hiding in a bush behind him. He’s one of the butlers, clenching a knife in his right hand. With his left hand, he trying to signal me to be quiet. 

“He’s going to murder Killua!...Did dad order this? Why?”

Millions of thoughts rush into my head simultaneously. “No! I can’t let Killua die!”

I begin to walk toward him for an embrace. He also begins to make his way over to me. With my arms around his shoulders and my face next to his, I quietly whisper, “Someone’s beh---” However, he cuts me off mid-sentence. 

“I know. I was able to sense his presence the whole time.” 

How? He knew about the stalker the whole time? And he acted normally… he faked it so well! 

 

Killua’s P.O.V

He did a really bad job on hiding his presence...but…

My thoughts are interrupted by the stalker’s sudden movement. He dashes toward with a knife in his right hand, luckily I’m quick enough to dodge the attack. However, I have to let go of Candy in order to get out of his way. 

“You’re too slow, old man.” I taunt him.

“Oh really? But your head is too slow.” He points at the trees surrounding us. “We have placed ambush around here. So….better turn yourself over before we use force.”

“What’ll happen if I don’t give up?”   
“Well, two things will happen. Number one, we’ll capture you by force and you’ll be executed. Number two, your love over here,” He points to Candy, “Might be in trouble.”

“Yeah, right. You’re not going to do anything to the Princess of this kingdom. And plus, she’s no my lo…..wait….is she?” I turn around and look at her uncomfortably. She manages to squeeze out an awkward smile. 

The man turns to talk to Candy. “Miss, all you have to do is to corporate with me. You won’t get hurt. I promise.” He walks toward her and lifts her up.,

“No! Put me down!” She screams and tries to escape the man’s grip. However, it’s futile.

“Now now, I’ll get you back to the palace. You’ll be happy there.” 

“Be happy?! With who?! How? How can I be happy without my only friend!” 

-hk.   
Emotions overwhelm me after hearing that last sentence.  
“Damn! Why am I crying? Ughh..! I look so stupid right now!” 

“Now, Miss, I’m asking for the last time, be quiet!” 

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do if I don’t?”

He slaps her in the face with his hand. From the loud sound of it, I can tell it’s not a light one. 

“Oh no. Sir, you don’t just hurt her like that.” I say sarcastically. 

“Come and stop me then.” He says mockingly. 

My nails sharpen into claws, my eyes turn dark, blank of any emotions. No love, no hate. To me, no feelings exists now. After going into my Assassination mode, all I do is kill.

Of course, I hate going into this mode. It can be really painful for others to watch. And since I no longer have any emotions, I murder mercilessly.   
Before I can stop myself, however, my feet is already off the ground, with my knife-sharp nails pointed directly at the man’s heart.   
A second later, his heart is no longer inside his body. And one second after that, he’s dead. 

The man collapses down, and Candy falls onto the ground.   
I say to the other hiding in the trees, “If y’all are bored. I’ll be happy to play with you. And by play….I mean….entertain me.”

After a few scurrying sounds in the bushes, they’ve all left. I turn back into my normal state.   
“Oh! What have I done! I didn’t mean to kill him!” I look at the corpse on the ground and the blood dripping from my right hand.

“Umm...Killua?” Candy asks. She’s too shocked to even stand up.

“Yeah?” I turn around to face her.

“Who...are you?” She asks timidly.

I knew this moment would come, but it’s still so stressful.   
I sigh deeply, and says “I think it’s time….for me to tell you the truth.”


	6. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the shimmering moonlight and on a quiet meadow, Killua reveals his secret.

# 

**_Killua’s P.O.V_ **

**  
  
**

We make our way over to a quiet, peaceful meadow deep within the forest. Neither of us says a single word along the way. Finally, when we reach there, I speak up first.

“I come from a different world. Not just another country or continent, a completely different world.”

“Huh? Oh….What’s your world like?” She asks calmly.

“Pretty much the same as this one. However, it can be really dark and gloomy if you don’t have someone you can rely on.”

“Did you, Killua? Did you have any friends back there?” 

“Yeah, I did. I had two really close ones. The first one was Gon. We met four years ago. And the second one was Joe. Oh man! I can cry just by saying their names!” 

I lie down on the damp grass and look up toward the night sky. She does the same.

“The moon is so pretty, isn’t it?” I ask.

“Yes. And it’s it’s far above, in the heavens, way beyond our reach.” 

“Candy, do you want to know how I was able to murder that guy back then? Earlier this afternoon?” 

“I do, but if you don’t want to share it, you don’t have to.” She turns around and looks at me with passionate eyes.

“I was an assassin… or at least I was trained to be one.”

“Oh…” 

“I didn’t want to be one. I hate killing and murdering! But my family, the Zoldycks, we are...no...they are a family of elite assassins. And they forced me into doing this! I had to go through torturous training since the age of three!” 

I hesitate for a second, and directs my gaze at her. “Are you still going to be friends with me?”

“Huh? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because I’m an assassin. And I kill people.” I sharpen my nails and shows them to Candy. “This is one of the results of my endless training. They’re sharper than knives.”

I thought Candy will be avoiding them because they are dangerous, but instead...she takes my hand to her face. 

“Huh? Candy? What are you? They’re dangerous!” 

She smiles in return. “Your hand is touching my cheeks right now. If you’re an assassin, I would already be dead. But...instead of killing me, you warned me of the danger, you tried to keep them away from me, you protected me….do you still believe you’re an assassin?”

She picks up a silver floor from the ground and gives it to me.

“What?” I ask, “it’s just a flower.” 

“They remind me of you. They’re soft, handsome, always wanting to fall when there is no support, and every single flower needs their own little sunlight to survive.”

“But Candy...I have a dark side.... Y’know….”

“Well, the flower isn’t as lucky as you.” She calmly approaches Killua’s face,

“W-wait! What are you..?!” I try to stop her, but perhaps it’s resignation, perhaps it’s joy, or perhaps it’s his own will, I can’t.

Candy brings his face next to mine. We’re at a distance close enough to feel each other’s warmth. Then, Candy softly kisses me on the cheek. Our faces slowly relax,  

“Hey...w-wait...what?” Still not understanding what is happening, I’m at a lost for words.

“Whenever you’re about to fall. You just say it, and I’ll be one of your stars, I’ll be there to catch you.” Candy says reassuringly.

“You’d still be with me? After hearing about my tragic and dangerous past?”

She leans back, at first, I have no idea on what’s she doing, but then she says,“Of course. I don’t care about your past. All I care about is who you are now.” She answers firmly. “And...can you gimme a lap pillow please?”

“Oh..ok.” I answer, surprised. 

Her head falls onto my lap, I look down into her eyes, “How….?” I ask shakily.

“Because I love you! Killua!”

My heart begins to tremble...is it because of excitement? Or Anxiety? I’m too speechless to say anything back.

Candy continues, “It’s alright, I’m not expecting a reply right away.” She smiles. 

**  
  
**

____________________________________________________________________________

If people believe in something, they’ll have the power to repel anything and everything away.

For Killua, right now, he believes in Gon. No evil and no pain can touch him. Killua is not an assassin, not a weapon, and not someone’s tool for murder. No, not for one night --- All he wants to be is someone’s dear friend.

\---And that is something he is good at.

**  
**


	7. Happy Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Candy's birthday today!

 

**_Timeskip (One month later, Killua’s P.O.V)_ **

 

“Happy birthday Candy!” It’s early morning, I dash into her room while she’s still sleeping and yells.

 

“Huh?” She’s still sleeping on her bed. “Oh good morning Killua. How did you know it’s my birthday?”

 

“We’ve been living together for over two months now. I’ve asked some of the servants.”

 

“Woah! Killua! You got all dressed up for me?” She turns around and looks at me as she sits up from her bed.

 

“Well, your birthday, May 12th, is only once a year. But you like my tuxedo?” I ask.

 

“Of course, you look really handsome right now.” She smiles and gets out of bed. 

 

“Oh. You look pretty cute in your Pajamas too!” 

 

“Hehe. Thanks. Can you gimme a minute, I’ll get changed and go downstairs for breakfast.” She walks over to her bathroom.

 

“Sure. See you there!” I leave her room and head to the dining hall myself. 

  
  


**_(Five minutes later)_ **

 

“Candy! It’s been exactly five minutes, you’re on time this time.” I say as I’m eating my breakfast, without looking up.

 

“How did you know it’s me?” Candy asks from behind.

 

I turn around to look at her, “Well, I can identi….Holy! You look so pretty in that white skirt” 

 

Her cheeks blush bright red, “Maybe you don’t have to scream it out?”

 

“The only ones living in the castle is your family, me and some butlers, nobody’s going to know.”

 

“Still...we’re going to be on the news if some outsider finds out that the Princess is in a relationship.”

 

“Hehe, are we in a relationship?” I tease her.

 

“Well...you know….” She averts her gaze by staring at the ground.

 

“I know, I know, just kidding...So how old are you now? 15?”

 

“Yeah!” 

“Mmm...So you’re older than me.

 

“When’s your birthday?” She asks.

 

“July 7th. Which means I’m younger than you by two months.” Killua puts his hand under his chin in consideration. “That’s funny, I’ve never thought of you as someone older than me.”

 

“Umm..what’s that supposed to mean?” She scratches the back of her head in confusion.

 

“Well, I’m always the one who took care of you for the past two months, right?”

 

“Now you’re starting to sound like my dad.” Candy slightly pouts in displeasure.

 

“Speaking of him...where are your parents right now?” I ask.

 

“My dad is managing some military stuff...preparing for the war against the Tryclars. They said it’s going to happen soon. My mom is probably off to another party like always.”

 

“They are not even going to spend your birthday with you?” 

 

Candy walks toward the dining table and sits down next to me. “They probably forgot about it...whatever, I’d rather spend the day with you.” 

 

“Hehe...wait here for a sec!” I say as I hurry out of the dining room. 

 

“Where’re you going?” She yells.

 

“Just wait here!” I shout without looking.

 

I come back a minute later with a huge smile on my face and two boxes in my arms. 

 

“What are those?” Candy asks curiously. 

 

“The first one… is the birthday cake I made for you!” I slowly take the cake out of the first box, “I know it’s...uh...pretty unsightly to look at… and it might taste pretty bad too...So you don’t have to eat it. It’s just something made to show my feelings for you.”

 

“Aww...the smiley face made out of fruits on the cake is so cute...I’m definitely eating it. Thanks Killua!.”

 

“Well...just make sure to not throw up. I’m gonna get in trouble if I made the Princess sick.

 

“Hehe. I won’t” She smiles.

 

I lay the second box onto the table, “This second one...it’s a gift. I didn’t make it, but belonged to me...now I’m giving it to you.” 

 

“What is it?” She pokes her head up to see what’s inside the box. 

 

“It doesn’t exist in your world...it’s a phone.” I take it out of the box and puts it in her hand. 

 

“What’s a ‘phone’?” She asks.

 

“It can be a lot more useful if there’s reception, but there is none here. So the only purpose is to take pictures. It basically allows you freeze an image of something and puts it onto the phone. Since it can be solar powered, you don’t need to worry about running out of battery life.”

 

“Huh?” She scratches the back of her head in confusion, “None of that made sense to me. Stop speaking Gibberish.” 

 

“Heh...well, lemme show you.” I hold up the phone, take a picture of Candy herself and show it to her. 

 

“See? This is you...I froze your image into this thing.”

 

“Woah! This is so cool! Thanks Killua!” She yells.

 

“No problem Candy.” 

 

Suddenly, her face freezes as she looks at the phone screen. “Umm...Killua?” She suddenly asks, her voice trembling.

 

“Yea? What’s wrong?” 

 

“Why’s your phone’s background a picture of you and Gon Freecss?” She asks.

 

“Umm..yeah...what’s so wrong about that? We’re just two best friends posing together.”

 

All of a sudden, I notice something impossible in her question. “Wait! How do you know his name?! How do you know he’s Gon Freecss?”

 


	8. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing about Gon from Candy, what will Killua do now?

 

**_(Killua’s P.O.V)_ **

  
  


“”What? He’s famous. He’s known for having incredible strength. Even though he’s only fifteen, no man alive can beat him in a duel. A lot of his challengers all died or went to the hospital.” Candy explains.

 

“What?! Gon?! How? Didn’t he lose him Nen after that devastating fight against Neferpitou? He’s the strongest here even without Nen?” 

 

“Hold on, Killua. What’s Nen?” Candy asks curiously.

 

“It’s like a technique thingie thing, it’ll take too long to explain. But basically it gives people special abilities… Where’s Gon right now?”

 

“If you want to find him, you can’t. He’s currently in the Tryclar’s territory.” 

 

“I’m going there then.” I declare.

 

“You can’t! They’ll kill you if you infiltrate by force.” Candy grabs onto my arm. “Don’t go. You’ll die.”

 

“You just want to be with me, don’t you?” I ask kindly.

 

“Umm...how did you know?” 

 

“Well, it’s pretty obvious. Anyway, why don’t you come with me. We’ll find Gon together.”

 

“I don’t know...It’s going to be seriously dangerous over there, we’ll be in the enemy’s territory.”

 

“Candy...Do you think I would let you get hurt? I care about you, and I’m asking you to come with me. Gon is my best friend, I have to find him. And just so you know, I’m way stronger than Gon.”

 

“You are?” There’s still a lot of doubt in her voice. 

 

“I show you something.” I hold up my hands, and focus a tiny bit of Nen into the tip of my fingers. “I can control electricity.”

 

“Woah!” She yells.

 

“It doesn’t affect me since I’m immune to it. However, if you touch this, you’ll get static shocked and probably end up with a second degree burn.”

 

“Okay...good to know...just keep that away from me then.”

 

“So now do you believe me?” I ask again.

 

“I do… I assume you want to leave right now?” 

 

“Yup! Let’s go. Right now, right this moment.” 

 

“We’re not even going to tell my parents, we’re not even going to pack?”

 

“Nope! I’ll use another ability called ‘Godspeed’. Just tell me where Gon is right now.”

 

“He lives by himself, basically a hermit. I don’t know why a fifteen-year-old decide to isolate himself, but he lives at the top of Mount. Kanton.”

 

“I’ll go ask the butlers for a map. We’re leaving right now! For Gon!” 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

 

During their trip to find Gon, Killua carries Candy on his back. As a result, the two can travel together in Killua’s Godspeed mode. Because can reach a speed of 300 miles/hour, they blow past any guards or security patrolling the perimeter. The two stop to pick up some food when they reach the market. Additionally, they decide to buy two masks and wigs to hide their identity, especially Candy’s, since she’s a princess. They’d travel during the day, and rest during the night. Finally, after four days, they arrive at Mount Kanton.

 

**_Timeskip (Four days later, Killua’s P.O.V)_ **

 

“Woo! We finally made it, Candy! We’re at the top of Mount Kanton! Ohh the fresh air feels great! What is this place? It’s all trees with a wooden hut in the middle of the forest! Does Gon actually live here?”

 

“Huh? You’re not affected by the lack of air because of the high altitude?” 

 

“Nope! I don’t feel a thing… Oh wait! I see Gon… Oh man! He hasn’t changed much. Pretty sure he got taller, but he’s still a little bit shorter than me though. Hmm, he’s still wearing the green jacket.” I stare into the distance. Because of the fog, it’s a little hard to tell, but I know it’s Gon for sure.

 

“Oh man! I just want to dash straight at him and get together with him right now! But what if he doesn’t know me anymore? What if...what if he doesn’t like me anymore.” I reach for Candy’s backpack. “I gotta put on my blond wig and the clown mask and try to get some information out of him first. “I also have to try to sound differently, or he’d recognize my voice… Candy, how do I look now with the mask and the wig on?” I turn around and ask her.

 

“Just bring the tip of your wig down a bit…” She reaches out and fixes it for me. “Alright, there we go.” 

 

“Okay… Thanks. You just wait here. I’ll just...go then.” 

 

“Okay, good luck Killua! You should wrap it up quick, it’s almost night time.” 

 

_ Why is my heart shaking so hard! My body is trembling! Why? He’s just Gon! The boy who I spent three years with. But now, I’m so nervous!  _

 

Because I’m not trying to hide my presence, he notices me approaching him, and he speaks up first. “If you’re here to challenge me, welcome. But if you’re not...turn around while you still can.”

 

_ Mmm...his voice got deeper. His face is still more or less a kid’s face. I’m trying so hard to not give anything away. _

 

“Mmm...You’re Gon, right? Gon Freecss?” I ask with a deep voice. 

 

“If you have to ask, maybe you shouldn’t be here.” He says coldly.

 

“Let’s fight, Gon.”

 

“Good, that’s more like it.” He squats down and gets into his “battle stance”.

 

_ I’m not going to reveal my Nen yet. Additionally, I’ll have to ask him a few questions while we’re fighting. I also want to test his strength, to see if he improved over the past years. I’ll go easy on him first. _

 

For my first attack, I pretend to be a dumb brute and charge straight at him. And his reaction, just as anticipated, he counters my brute force with his strong push from his right hand. If I hadn’t been using “Ken” to fortify my arms, they would’ve been shattered by now.

 

“Oh. You survived the hit. Most people would’ve already been seriously injured or even dead after this hit.” Gon says. “This will be an interesting match, for sure.”

 

Instead of going for another attack, I want to have some fun with him first. “I know a lot about you, Gon. A lot about you.”

 

“The only information I revealed about myself is my age and my name. That’s it. How much can you know?”

 

“Before I answer that, do you have any friends?” I ask. My heart is pounding. His answer will decide our relationship.

 

“No, and I don’t intend to have any.” He answers coldly, however, his facial expression says otherwise. He’s almost in tears...just by hearing the word “Friend”. 

 

“You’re father’s Ging, Ging Freecss.”I speak up.

 

“-hk!” His body freezes. His eyes stare directly into the holes on my mask.

 

“You don’t have a mother, you were raised by you Aunt Mito (Mito-san).” I continue. “You come from a different world, you are from Whale Island.” 

 

He gulps, too speechless to say anything. 

 

“You went on a journey to find your father when you were very young. You passed the Hunter’s exam.” 

 

“S-stop talking. Stop reminding me of them...stop.” He stares into the ground, his face is mixed between happiness and sorrow. 

 

“I also know...you can no longer use Nen.” 

 

“W-who….are you?” He slowly lifts his face and asks.

 

“Before I answer that, I want you to ask me a few questions. A few questions about your old world. Let’s see if I can answer them.”

 

“What’s  the really expensive game I played with…. With...my best friend?” He asks.

 

The moment the words “Best friend” registers in my head, tears start to stream out of my eyes.

“G-greed island.”

 

“When’s my birthday?” He asks again.

 

“May fifth.” 

 

“What was my Nen category?” 

 

“Enhancer.” 

 

“Here’s my last question, who is my best friend?” His eyes no longer contain remorse, they now look determined and earnest.

 

“K-Killua Zoldyck.” I take a deep breath and answer.

 

“Who...are you?” He asks again.

 

Instead of answering him, however, I say something else. It’s the last sentence we said to each other during our separation four years ago. “Kite said no matter where we go, we’ll always be friends!” 

 

Gon’s eyes suddenly light up. He throws away all of his cold and heartless behaviors, and instantly turns into a kid. 

 

I take off my mask, my wig, and changes my voice back to normal. “Yes, Gon. It’s me.”

 

And for the first time, in four years, Gon smiles. 

 


	9. Wish

**_(Killua’s P.O.V)_ **

  
  


“Killua, why were you wearing a mask and a wig?” Gon turns to his right and asks me.

 

“I thought you might forget me, or if you just didn’t want to see me. I wanted to play it safe.” I answer. “Oh, I don’t think I’ve introduced her to you yet. This is Candy.”

 

“Hi.” She sticks out her hand, looking for a hand shake. 

 

“You can take off your mask now. We’re all friends.” I say.

 

“Oh! I forgot I even had this thing on. Oops. My bad.” She quickly takes it off. 

 

“Aren’t you the Princess of Elior?” Gon asks. 

 

“Yeah. I am. You’re not going to report me to anyone here….right?” 

 

“Pfft...Of course not.”

 

It’s night time, the three of us are lying on the damp grass, staring into the universe above us. The occasional slight breeze disturbs the complete peacefulness surrounding us. 

“Gon, it’s been so long since we were last together.”

 

“Four years, three months and twenty two days.” He quietly murmurs.

 

“Huh? How do you know the exact number of days? Were you counting them day by day?”

 

“Yeah… I was. From the day we separated, all the way to today.” 

 

“Why are you here… I mean...in this world?”” I ask.

 

Gon takes a deep breath, and says, “I made a wish.”

 

Both Killua and Candy draw a deep breath, “What wish did you make? If you feel like sharing.”

 

“Because I can’t use Nen anymore, I wished to become the strongest person alive…. I know, it’s a pretty stupid wish. Instead of actually giving the power, I got transported to this world, where everyone is weaker…. And now since you’re here, Killua, you can probably beat me without breaking a sweat.”

 

“Don’t worry.” I say, “I won’t.”

 

“The catch to this wish I made, is that it will only last for six months.”Gon whispers, “I’m already on the fifth month. I don’t know what will happen when the six months end.” He resignedly shuts his eyes, “What about you, Killua? Why are you here?”

 

I hesitate.  _ Gon told me about his wish, I should also tell him about mine. But...that’ll….ruin the point of this! But he’s my friend! I have to trust them. _

 

“I...I also made a wish...I wished….I could restart my life...in another world.” Once these words come out of my mouth, I feel like a rock dangling in my heart has finally landed. I felt SOOOOO relieved. 

 

Candy, who is silent the whole time, speaks up. “That’s a pretty strange wish. Why would you wish for that?” 

 

“The world can be a cruel place if you don’t have any friends. This wish of mine can also only last for six months. I’m on my third months.” I quietly mutter.

 

“Oh!” Gon sudden shouts. “Killua, I wrote you something! I almost forgot!’ He runs into his wooden, and comes back a minute later with an envelope. “I thought I’d never get the chance to give it to you.”

 

I open it up, and in it, there’s a piece of paper. There’s a poem written on it:

  
  


_ When I look up at the night sky, _

_ I realize you are no longer by my side. _

_ Your voice ringing like a chime, _

_ Just by hearing it, I can die. _

 

_ Oh! How painful and cruel separation can be! _

_ Without you, I can never be free, _

_ Without you, I am incomplete. _

_ All of the blood and tears you shed for me, _

_ They’re hideous to other, but to me, they’re sweet. _

  
  


_ Something’s missing, next to me, _

_ Someone should be here, or used to be. _

_ The pain of departure can be the most painful thing, _

_ It pierces my heart, mercilessly. _

 

_ We now have our own goals to aim, _

_ If someone hurts you, I’ll take full blame. _

_ Don’t get too obsessed, enjoy happiness along the way, _

_ My friend forever, “Killua” is his name. _

_ Please take care, and I wish you find joy. _

_ No matter where you go, remember, “Nothing gold can stay”. _

 

The two friends bring their bodies together into a hug. With their arms around each other’s shoulders, with tears their cheeks, Gon says, “I’m really glad that we are able to meet again.”

 

“Me too, Gon. Me too.”

 


	10. Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reuniting with each other, the three head back. However, the King just won't leave them alone.

**_Killua’s P.O.V_ **

 

“Gon.” I say quietly. “What are your plans now? Do you want to continue to live here by yourself?”

 

“What else can I do? It’s not like I have goals or anything.” Gon quietly mutters.

 

“You should come with us! Back to Elior. I’m sure Candy over here wouldn’t mind another friend living in the palace.”

 

“Sure. If you want, Gon.” Candy nods in agreement.

 

“Cmon Gon, come with us. I mean, how often do you get to live in a castle?” 

 

“Is it...really alright?” Gon asks.

 

“Of course it is! I mean, that’s how Candy and I met!” 

 

A smile gradually emerges on his face, “That’d be nice. Thanks.” 

 

“Soo.. when are we leaving?” Candy onto my right sleeve and asks.

 

“Honestly, it doesn’t matter. We can leave right now, or we can spend the night in Gon’s shack and leave tomorrow morning.”

 

“Ohh… I don’t know if you want to go into my shack. It’s pretty messy.”

 

“Ohhh really? How messy is it?” I tease him.

 

“J-just don’t go in.” He pleads with an earnest face.

 

“Fine, we can sleep out here in the open, under the moonlight. In fact… let’s sleep right now.” 

 

“ I’m gonna go get some blanket. If can get a bit chilly out here at night.” Gon says as he starts to run into his shack. He comes back a minute later with a pile of sheets and mattresses. “Alright! Here you go!” 

 

“Now I understand how messy your shack is...hehe.” Candy jokes. 

 

The three of us lie down onto the grass field. With Candy to my right and Gon to my left, I fall asleep with a satisfying smile on my face.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

 

**_Timeskip (Twenty days later, Killua’s P.O.V)_ **

 

“Ahhh! We finally made it back after spending almost three weeks out on the road!” I shout as we enter the front gate of the Castle. However, before I can make another sound, the King screams and runs toward his daughter. 

 

“Ahhh! Sweetie! You’re finally back! Where were you!” 

 

“J-just going on a trip with Killua. We met Gon over here.” She points at Gon to her right.

 

“Hi!” Gon waves at the King.

 

“Hi?! That’s the introduction you give to the King?! Guards!” He signals to the butlers surrounding the front entrance of the palace. “Put this kid over here into the dungeon!” 

 

“W-what?! What did I do wrong?” Gon panics.

 

“Huh! That not the only thing! I know you! You live in the Tryclar Kingdom, our enemy! You can be their spy! I have enough reasons to kill you right now! So you better watch it!” 

 

“King! Gon’s a guest! Your own daughter invited him to come over! So you should show your guest some respect!” I shout in rage.

 

“Woah... Killua.” Gon whispers from the side, “You can talk to the King like that?” 

 

“Killua! I wasn’t done with you! You took my daughter for three weeks without telling me! Guards! Take him down to the dungeon too!” 

 

“No dad!” Candy runs to her father and pleads. “Don’t do it!” 

 

“Candy.” I signal to her. “Begging isn’t going to work.” 

 

“Yeah that’s right!” The king shouts, “If you know that’s not going to work, then give up and we’ll get ready for your execution!” 

 

“Tsk.” I scoff and tells Candy to come back. When she does, I make a circle with electricity around us. “If you, the king, or any of the butlers here enter this ring, you’re dead.” 

 

“Huh? What is that stupid nonsense? What are those? Glowsticks?” He points to my ring of electricity. “Guards?! What are you waiting for?! Go get’em!” 

 

I shrug, “Your choice.” 

 

One of the guarded carefully places his right foot into the circle, “Ha! He’s just bluffing! Let’s get them!” 

 

The other ones, after noticing nothing is happening to the first guard, all rush in to capture us. However, once all of them are in,  _ “Thunderbolt!”  _

Eight beams of lightning shoot down from the sky, each hitting one guard. In the next instant, all eight of them fall onto the ground. 

“Man! I tried to limit my power! I guess it was still enough to kill them.” 

 

“Gah!” The king shouts in a mix of rage and fear. 

 

“Now, King. Get in our way again, the same is going to happen to you.” 

 

“Candy, honey.” The king waves at his daughter. “Come here, don’t be with them.” 

 

Candy replies as we are walking past him, “I’m sorry dad. If you’re not going to allow me to have happiness or friendship, I’ll find it myself.” She turns around and leaves. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!  
> Leave a Kudos and comment! It make my heart feel warm and fuzzy!  
> Next chapter will be out in a day or two! So stay tuned!  
> Bye!
> 
> \- Killua-Kun


End file.
